Handheld devices are becoming more powerful and growing in popularity. One class of such devices includes mobile phones known as “smartphones.” In addition to mobile phone service, these devices typically provide personal digital assistant (PDA) services such as calendar and contact management, as well as other features such as integrated digital cameras, internet access, e-mail access, and the ability to read documents in a variety of formats such as Portable Document Format (PDF) and Microsoft Word. Individuals and small businesses, however, are often limited in the range of possible smartphone features they can employ due to extensive infrastructure requirements necessary to deliver those features. This infrastructure is often expensive and burdensome for smaller groups of smartphone users to implement.